


Hoping It's Mutual

by SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodhi Rook Lives, Bodhi Rook Lives, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Possible Death in War, POV Bodhi Rook, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy Era - Freeform, Tattoos, War, unplanned marriage proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: Bodhi Rook and Poe Dameron have eighteen hours together before they take on a stupid, risky mission that could lead to both their deaths.They make the most of the time.





	Hoping It's Mutual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merle_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/gifts).



> Merle_P, your prompts were exciting, and I particularly enjoyed the idea of playing with tattoos in a space setting.

Bodhi Rook sat on one edge of the hotel's enormous bed, and Poe Dameron sat on the other. Between them lay the most haphazard excuse for a tactical map Bodhi had ever seen, and that was saying something. 

"So," Poe Dameron said, looking at the map they had constructed out of three hangers, the little free cups the hotel had in the 'fresher, and strategically placed takeaway boxes. "That's the best approach. Eighteen hours from now, at the overnight change of shift we'll take a run at the spaceport and steal a ship. After that, all we've got to do is slip through the blockade, and we're home free," Poe glanced back up, his warm brown eyes catching Bodhi's giving him a smile. 

Bodhi knew that smile. It was all bluster and constructed confidence. "We're going to get shot down before we make it past the first pair of guards," he said bluntly. 

Poe's smile didn't falter, gaining an honesty at Bodhi's pessimism. "I said it was the best approach. I didn't say it was a good one. Can you see a better plan?"

"Yes," Bodhi said, folding his arms. "I turn myself in, the fervor dies down, and you slip out. Nobody's looking for you." 

"Never gonna happen," Poe said. "Come on, Bodhi, how long have we worked together? You know me. We're in this together." 

Bodhi narrowed his eyes. Four years since Leia Organa had come barging into his well-earned retirement and convinced Bodhi to get back in the fight. Three-and-a-half years since she had introduced Bodhi to the incorrigible then-Lieutenant Dameron, suggesting he might work well with Bodhi. 

Leia had been right, as always. Bodhi and Poe had worked very worked well together, off-and-on through the years.

Bodhi grumped, "You need to grow a sense of self-preservation." 

"You first," Poe shot back. "Two words. Mynock's. Tail." 

A little cantina in a rundown spaceport, where Bodhi had taken a blaster-bolt to the thigh trying to drag an informant out of the First Order's line of fire. 

"The Kystian Blitz," Bodhi responded. 

Poe's ship had taken heavy fire, when he had thrown himself between pirates and Bodhi's diplomatic shuttle. 

"Fogsbottom Canyon," Poe said without missing a beat. 

They traded old battles, old scars, and old sacrifices traded, until Bodhi finally held up his hands in surrender. "Fine, we do this together." Bodhi gave a heavy sigh, regretting getting himself caught on this planet, regretting dragging Poe into this mess too. "So we've got eighteen hours. What should we do until then?" 

"Well…" Poe gave the bed a suggestive pat, before looking up at Bodhi and giving an impish grin. "You know my standard suggestion."

Three years since Poe—adrenaline-high, battle-worn, and far, far too young—had caught Bodhi's eye and asked if Bodhi wanted to fuck. 

Bodhi had stammered out a startled, "No," followed by a baffled, "Why?"

Poe had run his fingers through his hair, surprisingly serious as he said, "Well, I'm horny, and I've kinda got a thing for you. Was hoping it was mutual."

At the time, it hadn't been. 

As the years had gone on, though, Poe felt less like a potential mistake and more like a partner. 

And they were probably going to die in eighteen hours, anyway. 

"You know what? Why not," Bodhi said, feigning a casualness he did not feel. Odds were, the line had just become a habit, over the years. Poe probably didn't even want it anymore.

Poe's eyes widened. "You're joking." 

Bodhi his heart pounding, started clearing away the map from between them, turning the evidence of their plots back into garbage. "I'm not if you're not."

Poe grabbed the last takeaway container, threw it off his side of the bed, and tackled Bodhi back against the bedspread "Fucking finally," Poe murmered, kissing his way up Bodhi's neck with a focused intensity that made Bodhi's knees weak. "You must really think we're about to die." 

"Adrenaline," Bodhi lied, tangling his fingers in Poe's hair and tugging him up for a proper kiss. "Leads to all sorts of stupid decions," he whispered as he kissed along Poe's jaw to nibble at his ear.

"Promise you won't regret this one," Poe said, with that confidence that always carried him through. 

Poe had a plan, and Bodhi let him get on with it. With Poe's sure guidance they lost layers of clothes quickly and then came together slowly. Poe was a dream between Bodhi's legs, warm and lithe. Poe touched him like he was priceless art and fucked him like he was a spaceport whore, until Bodhi couldn't think of anything except Poe's hands and Poe's cock, and he came unravelled between them. 

"Thank you," Poe whispered, all gentlemanly, as he cleaned Bodhi up again. 

Bodhi snorted. "Get over here," he ordered, pulling the towel out of Poe's hands, looping it around the back of Poe's neck, and reeling Poe in again. 

They made out lazily, until Poe was hard again (oh, youth) and doing his best not to hump Bodhi's thigh. Bodhi slid down Poe's body and wrapped his lips around Poe's cock, putting those decades of experience to good use as he worked Poe's hot length. After a gasp and a curse, Poe pulsed in Bodhi's mouth, and Bodhi swallowed down every drop.

"Now you can thank me," Bodhi announced, and Poe made an incoherent noise of pleasure. Poe tugged Bodhi back up until Poe could kiss him again, messy and open-mouthed. Bodhi, the salt-bitter taste of Poe's come still in the back of his throat, groaned into the kiss. 

Poe's hand stroked questioningly against Bodhi's soft cock. Bodhi nipped at Poe's lower lip before pulling back. "Not getting anywhere with that until I get a nap in." 

"Mmm, nap, that does sound nice," Poe left off his stroking and cuddled in against Bodhi's shoulder. "Tactical," he said, as he laid a kiss against Bodhi's collarbone. "Need to be well rested." 

"Is that what I am?" Bodhi asked with amusement, shifting so that Poe wasn't cutting off his circulation. "A particularly effective sleep aid?" 

Poe squeezed Bodhi a little tighter. "Yes." After a moment, he said, "I mean, seriously, I like you a lot and I've wanted this for a long time." 

"I know," Bodhi said, reaching up to stroke Poe's bicep. The part of Bodhi's mind that always worried raised its head, and asked what exactly did Bodhi think he was doing? 

Bodhi had gotten better at quieting that voice over the years. He decided that if he was alive at this time tomorrow, he'd figure it out then. For now, he closed his eyes and held Poe close. 

They woke again to the lazy afternoon sun shining through their hotel window, hours yet to go until their planned break-in. Poe's leg had shifted to between Bodhi's thighs, and Bodhi's cock rubbed against it, hard and ready for a second round. Poe happily obliged, rolling over so Bodhi could fuck him slowly in the golden light.

Bodhi still couldn't quite believe this was real, as he ran his palms slowly over Poe's shoulderblades, and down the knobs of his spine. Too solid for a hallucination, but too sweet for reality. Bodhi laid a kiss between Poe's shoulder blades and let himself sink into the momentary paradise of pleasure. 

They lay spent against the bed, Poe laughing slightly as he said, "It might be a good thing we haven't done this until now. I don't think I'm going to be able to keep my hands off you."

"Imagine how I feel," Bodhi said, hips and thighs and stomach aching like they hadn't in years. "You're all…young. Fit. Lithe." 

Poe's laughter redoubled. "Lithe? I don't think anyone actually says lithe." 

"I said it," Bodhi stretched, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing. "I meant it." He rescued two of the cups from their ignoble demise at the bedside, and returned to the bed with two glasses of water. 

"Thanks," Poe pushed himself upright, gulping down the water messily, a few droplets escaping and running down the side of his throat. 

Bodhi sipped at his own water, unable to keep his eyes off Poe. Poe noticed Bodhi watching, and preened. "Again?" he asked, gesturing down the length of his very appealing naked body 

"What have I gotten myself into?" Bodhi muttered, taking another sip.

"Evidence says, my ass," Poe replied, grinning as Bodhi choked on his water. 

Bodhi gave his body a moment to decide whether or not it wanted to take Poe up on his offer. Bodhi's stomach rumbled, instead. 

"Or maybe food," Poe said agreeably, reaching out and patting Bodhi's stomach. He looked up, "Wanna go out?" 

"Sure that's a good idea?" Bodhi asked. "Every checkpoint has my photo. That's the whole reason we're in this mess." 

"So we'll steer clear of checkpoints and you'll wear a scarf. You survived three weeks before I got to you. I have a hunch you know the quiet routes, by now. Besides," Poe looked over at the pile of takeout containers and wrinkled his nose, "if we are going to die, I don't want my last meal to be hotel food." 

Bodhi couldn't argue with that. "Alright, let's go." 

As they meandered through the night, fog rolled in and all they could see in the distance was the faint glow of neon lights. It felt safer, like it was a world just for the two of them. Poe reached out and grabbed Bodhi's hand. Bodhi smiled under the scarf wrapped around his mouth, twining his fingers through Poe's and squeezing. 

Various stands manifested in the fog, their scent evident before their look. Bodhi and Poe followed their noses, and made a dinner out of a buffet of stands. Grilled fruit from one, a cup of soup from another, then some sort of fish-chip that they both agreed was strange but oddly compelling. 

They found dessert served by a droid, who called out to them wondering if, "The apparently amorous couple would like some sweet confectionary?"

It was very good sweet confectionary. Bodhi's tasted like mint and Poe's like some kind of berry. When Bodhi tugged down the scarf so they could kiss, Poe's tongue tasted of berry, and the flavors danced pleasantly.

"We should get married," Poe said when they pulled apart again. 

Bodhi raised his eyebrows. There were a number of protests he could make to that sentence, but the one he picked was, "I'm pretty sure that marriage is the sort of thing that would require showing scandocs, which would definitely lead to my immediate arrest."

Poe shook his head. "This is Zalvia. Not how things work, here." 

Bodhi, despite being trapped on Zalvia for three weeks when an unexpected government coup installed a regime sympathetic to the First Order, had managed to miss their marriage customs. "How do they work, here?" 

Poe grinned. "I know we passed—" Poe turned, orienting himself back the way they came. "Yeah. There. Come on, I'll show you." 

They walked down the street, still trading sugary kisses, until they wound up in front of a… 

"Body alteration shop?" Bodhi asked, his brow furrowing. 

"Very specifically focused," Poe explained. "They do tactile-responsive paired skin pigment alterations." 

Bodhi mouthed through the words. "So tattoos." 

Poe nodded. 

"That you can touch?" Bodhi asked. 

"Sorta. Paired matching tattoos. You touch one, the other one mirrors the sensation. Even across lightyears, supposedly."

"And it's a wedding?" Bodhi asked, still feeling like he was missing something.

"Yep," Poe confirmed. "No documents needed. Showing evidence of a matched pair of these tattoos is a legally viable marriage in the New Republic. Heard about it when I was eight." Poe gave the shop sign a wistful look. "Always thought it was romantic."

"Let's do it," Bodhi found himself saying. 

The fretful little voice in his head woke up and announced that Bodhi had just made a terrible decision. It fell silent again almost immediately, as Poe's face softly lit up with wonder. 

"I—really?" 

Bodhi shrugged, nodding. 

Poe's face fell. "I don't…" he chewed on his lip. "I don't think I want you marrying me just because we're probably going to die in a few hours." Poe tucked his hands in his pockets and turned away from the shop.

Bodhi grabbed Poe's elbow, turning him back around. "Why do you want to?" 

"Oh, it's fine. I don't really want—" 

"Poe Dameron, I can read you forward and backward. Answer the question," Bodhi snapped, a slight smile on his face to soften the words. 

"I don't have a great reason. It just felt right? That sounds dumb. I just…" Poe paused, before smiling slightly. "I mean, basically, I've kinda got a thing for you, and I was hoping it was mutual." 

Bodhi reached up, and took Poe's face between his hands. He leaned in and kissed Poe's nose. "Definitely mutual. I don't have a great reason either. I just want to make you happy." 

"I mean," Poe cleared his throat and took his hands out of his pockets, resting them on Bodhi's elbows. "That sounds like a pretty good reason to me." Poe paused. "And divorce is really easy, you just get the tattoo removed. So, if we live and you change your mind…" 

"Let's do it," said Bodhi, shoving that worried voice in his head down with a decisive mental push. "We're here and it feels right. Don't really need a better reason." 

Poe looked from Bodhi, over to the sign shop, then back to Bodhi. He bit his lip and smiled. "Okay."

* * *

Poe stroked the skin just under his collarbone, and Bodhi squirmed when he felt his own tattoo heat up in response. It wasn't exactly like touch, but it was a nice sensation, a gentle warmth along the black ink marking an intricate knot along his chest. 

They made it back to the hotel room before Poe shoved Bodhi against the door, pulled open the front of Bodhi's robes, exposing the tattoo. Poe leaned in and kissed the mark, shivering a moment later, when Bodhi guessed he felt the echo. 

Poe pulled his mouth away and left his fingers there, tracing along the whorls the ink traced in their matching knotted patterns. Poe looked at the chrono, then back to Bodhi, something pleading in his eyes. 

"We've got some time," Bodhi decided, and led Poe back over to the bed again. 

There was a special charge in their coming together this time, Bodhi found his tattoo's twin on Poe's skin and was struck by a visceral feeling of _mine_. He wrapped himself around Poe, claiming and giving at the same time. 

Their cocks slid together, pressed between their bellies, an uncoordinated rutting into each other as their mouths and hands were busy with other kisses and touches. Still, it was enough that Bodhi was close to the brink in minutes, gasping and grasping for Poe. 

"Listen to me," Poe growled near his ear. "We're going to live through this fucking mission, because I am _not done with you yet._ " 

Bodhi shuddered and came with a broken gasp, Poe gave a satisfied smile and followed shortly after.

* * *

They lived. 

Bodhi sat back in the copilot's seat of their stolen shuttle. "I think I've patched the worst of the damage we took from the blockade. Oxygen will hold for another few days, at least. We're loosing coolant, but we should be able to dock before that gets critical." 

"Nice work," Poe said. He drummed his fingers along the shuttle's control column, and stole a sideways glance at Bodhi. "So...we got married." 

"We did." Bodhi shook his head. That whole blur of time felt surreal. Magical. But Bodhi wasn't sure if it was repeatable. "Seemed like a good idea at the time. You rethinking that now that we've secured our continued existence for a while longer?"

"Not really," Poe answered, turning a very pretty shade of red as he did. "Um, was wondering the same about you." 

Bodhi paused before answering, really considering it. Maybe it wasn't repeatable. After all, the moment would never be the same, desperation and danger driving them together. But that didn't mean there weren't moments worth chasing, somewhere in their future. "No. I don't think I am." 

"Oh! That's...good. I, um…" Poe's jaw tensed, before he forced the next words out. "I don't want to stay married if this isn't…you know…" 

"Forever?" Bodhi sighed, looking out the shuttle window, at the stars streaking by, carrying them back to the war. "Poe, I'm not sure I can promise that." 

"No!" Poe protested quickly. "No, but…exclusive. I don't want to feel someone else's mouth—" Poe reached up and brushed along his shirt, outside of where the tattoo was. 

"Oh," Bodhi said, understanding. He tucked his fingers under the collar of his own shirt, and drew them across the ink, relishing the shiver that came from Poe. "No. I wouldn't. You're my husband"—the word was an odd shape in Bodhi's mouth, and from the way Poe's eyes widened, it was a shock to hear, too—"I don't need anyone else." 

Poe swallowed. "I—yeah. You too." Poe tilted his head. "Been you for a while now, if I'm being honest. I think…I might love you." 

Bodhi pressed his fingers more firmly against the ink on his chest, smiling. "Well, it's a much more recent revelation for me but…it's entirely likely that I love you too." 

Poe rolled his shoulder, shifting as he looked over at Bodhi. "That's a promising start." 

Bodhi nodded. "I think so too." 

They were quiet for a long couple moments, before Poe sighed and fidgeted. "Alright, I think that's my limit on emotional vulnerability for the moment. What else you got?"

Bodhi grinned, drawing his fingers slowly along his own tattoo again as he drawled, "I'm going to blow you in that pilot's chair." 

Poe's hand spasmed along the control column, and he looked over at Bodhi. "What?" 

"You heard me," Bodhi said, untucking his fingers from his shirt and standing. 

He walked over to the pilot's chair, drawing his fingers down Poe's arm before he wiggled on his knees to the space in front of Poe. It was tight, but Poe spread his knees and Bodhi knew how to make herself fit. 

He looked up at Poe through his lashes (and by now, he absolutely knew how to make his eyes large and luminous) and started reaching for Poe's pants. 

"Fuck," Poe whined, as his buckle was undone.

Bodhi drew a long, lazy stripe up the length of Poe's shaft, and the shuttle gave a sharp jerk. Bodhi squeezed Poe's thighs. "Keep her steady, husband dearest," he murmured, then swallowed Poe down. 

Moments, thought Bodhi, Poe hot in his mouth and twitching underneath him. What was life but a series of moments? There was a war, there was real evil in the galaxy. There was every chance that things would end badly for one or both of them. But before then, Bodhi figured he and Poe could give each other some very good moments. 

Bodhi smiled around Poe's cock as Poe tried to fight down whines. Bodhi slid his palm up the inside of Poe's shirt and found Poe's tattoo, stroking along it and feeling an echo on his own skin. 

Moments and connections. Bodhi's flicked his tongue and Poe bucked underneath him. The rest they could figure out as it came.

**Author's Note:**

> So Merle_P said in their prompts that they could see Poe and Bodhi keeping things quiet and then later people are like...Married? I didn't even know you were TOGETHER. I could absolutely see this happening in this universe. If they both live through the war then they'll have to put in some serious work to see if they can build a life together, but in the meantime...they are who they are to each other, and that's enough. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
